A telecommunication operating device typically supports configuration operations of network management system and command lines. After a user performs a configuration operation on the device with the use of the command lines, the device sends a TRAP message as defined in Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) to notify the network management system of occurrence of a change in configuration data of the device. Upon receiving the notification by the TRAP message, the network management system newly obtains the data from the device side and updates the data in a network management database, so that the data in the database of the network management system may be kept in consistency with those of the device side.
As shown in FIG. 1, a general flow for TRAP message processing in the prior art is that the user modifies the configuration data on the device with the use of the command lines, and the device sends to the network management system a TRAP message notifying the system of the occurrence of a change in the data of the device side. Upon receiving of the TRAP message, the network management system obtains the updated data from the device side, and updates the data in a database of the network management system. In this way, when there are a large number of TRAP messages reported from the device side, the network management system may discard some of the TRAP messages due to its limited capacity for processing the TRAP messages. In the case of a TRAP message(s) being lost, the network management system may not be aware of the occurrence of a change in the data of the device side, which results in inconsistency of the data stored in the database of the network management system with those of the device side.
The network management system performs timing data synchronization with the device being idle regardless of whether a change occurs in the data on the device. However, the configuration data on the device does not change frequently, so the network management system may suffer from low processing efficiency, much overhead, long-time synchronization, etc.